We are engaged in the identification and sequence organization of the alpha and beta-globin genes of the chicken. We have defined these gene families by chromosomal and cDNA clone isolation, restriction enzyme mapping, and DNA sequence analysis. We have also initiated similar studies to investigate the organization and expression of chicken histone genes.